


Grondwater

by MerryMoonlights



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Delen Van Lichaamswarmte, F/M, Opgesloten, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Slechte Keuzes
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMoonlights/pseuds/MerryMoonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oké, denkt ze, in een zen-achtige staat van kalmte. Tijdens deze zielige opdracht heeft ze het niet alleen voor elkaar gekregen om in een put te vallen, maar ze heeft ook nog eens Captain America – levende legende, supersoldaat, level 7 SHIELD consultant, en Avenger – met zich meegesleurd. </p>
<p>Dat betekent twee dingen:</p>
<p>1)	<em>Captain America weet nu wie ze is en vindt haar een idioot</em>, en<br/>2)	<em>SHIELD zal haar waarschijnlijk voor straf laten verdwijnen (waarschijnlijk door haar in een andere, nog diepere put te gooien en te doen alsof ze nooit bestaan heeft)</em>.</p>
<p>‘Let maar niet op mij,’ zegt ze zwakjes. ‘Ik ga mezelf even verdrinken nu.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grondwater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Groundwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697711) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Ten eerste is deze one-shot natuurlijk een vertaling van Groundwater door legete, die dit verhaal oorspronkelijk geschreven heeft voor een "locked in" challenge. Omdat ik zo leuk vond om te lezen hoe ze op dit idee kwam, heb ik haar uitleg hieronder even vertaald:
> 
> **(2:58:41 AM) legete:** -kijkt boos naar "locked in" vakje-  
>  **(2:58:54 AM) zekkass:** Hm?  
>  **(3:02:48 AM) legete:** Ik wilde eigenlijk Steve/Darcy doen voor deze, dacht ik, gewoon omdat ik daar nog niets voor geschreven heb. Maar ik kan oprecht niets verzinnen waarbij ik ze alleen ergens opgesloten krijg waar ik geen grote hoeveelheden "~plot~" nodig heb. Opgesloten in een normale kamer? STEVE KAN DE DEUR PLATBEUKEN. Opgesloten in een lab door nepquarantaine? Daar heeft Jarvis ze zo uit. Opgesloten in een lab door een echte quarantaine? Daar zijn al zoveel verhalen over.  
>  **(3:03:10 AM) zekkass:** Gooi ze in een put.  
>  **(3:03:25 AM) legete:** -opent mond- ... -sluit mond-

De pH-strip vertoont normale waarden. Natuurlijk.

Darcy trekt een gezicht en stopt hem in een gelabeld plastic zakje. Niet dat ze graag _wil_ dat er iets mis is, maar toch. Ze kiepert de geteste drab terug in het gras, schept een nieuw grondmonster op met het schepje uit haar kit en stopt het in een plastic potje. Vervolgens stopt ze alles terug in haar rugzak. Je zou toch denken dat als (veronderstelde) aliens hier (verondersteld) geland waren, er iets niet helemaal zou kloppen.

Ze weet heel goed dat dit een “donder-op” klusje is. Maar hé, misschien is er nog een groter veld dan Terrein 946. Misschien, als ze je echt haten, stoppen ze je ergens in een ondergrondse basis met dozen vol veldrapporten om te coderen. Dat klinkt aannemelijk – ze is er vrij zeker van dat het enige dat nog erger is dan het schrijven van een veldrapport het _herschrijven_ zou zijn.

Darcy gaat rechtop zitten, klopt het zand van haar knieën en werpt een blik op het landschap om haar heen. Ze denkt terug aan wat haar opzichter haar heeft verteld. Dit is Terrein 946. Vermeend buitenaards contact, 1979. Toentertijd zijn er verscheidene deeltjes materiaal die niet natuurlijk voorkwamen op Aarde weggebracht naar SHIELDs opslagfaciliteiten voor onderzoek en catalogisering. Sindsdien moet het terrein elk jaar opnieuw onderzocht worden. De afgelopen tweeëndertig evaluaties zijn er geen tekenen van ongebruikelijke activiteit gevonden.

De “zelfs jij kan dit niet verkloten, Lewis” was duidelijk hoorbaar.

Zo’n tweehonderd meter verderop staan de afgebrande restanten van een boerderij, dus besluit ze die kant op te lopen. (Daar is ook nooit iets interessants gebeurd. Enkel een groep dronken tieners met vuurwerk in de jaren negentig.) Veldwerk betekent in ieder geval nog dat ze een broek mag dragen in plaats van een rok, denkt ze terwijl ze om een grote bos hyacinten heenloopt. Het kledingvoorschrift is het op twee na ergste ding van haar baan. Het tweede is het volledige gebrek aan plezier en voldoening. Het eerste is oh, de manier waarop ze _haar zo ongeveer gekidnapt hebben om voor hen te komen werken_.

Na Puente Antiguo hadden ze haar terug laten gaan naar Culver met haar zes credits binnen. Werken als stagiaire voor een astrophysicus, een god rammen met een rijdend voertuig, bijna verbrand worden door een hersenloze oven op poten, terugkeren naar je studie politieke scheikunde en cum laude afstuderen, die dingen zijn allemaal helemaal prima. Als agent Geen-Zonnebril-in-de-Woestijnzon dat hele “we weten waar je woont”-dreigement niet gevoerd had zou ze een fantastisch drankverhaal gekregen hebben, en dat zou dan goed geweest zijn. Maar toen werd New York overspoeld door gigantische aliens – waar ze op dat moment niets vanaf wist, aangezien zij in een vliegtuig naar Nieuw-Zeeland gezeten had. Haar “vriendin” had plotseling een extra ticket gekregen en hé, wie zegt er nou nee tegen de kans om Midden-Aarde te zien? (Echt geweldig, man.) Alleen bleek de eerdergenoemde vriendin door SHIELD geplant te zijn en zat ze twee weken lang vast op de luchthaven in Auckland terwijl de hele wereld panikeerde en doordraaide. Later hoorde ze over Jane en Tromsø en Dr. Selvig en het _hersenspoelen_ en toen was het allemaal wat logischer, maar op het moment zelf? Toen was het _vreselijk_. Na die tijd was ze “aangenomen” door SHIELD, wat min of meer inhield dat agent Sitwell op een dag bij haar voor de deur stond om haar mee te delen dat ze overgeplaatst werd naar New York en dat ze vierentwintig uur de tijd kreeg om haar spullen te pakken. Toen wees hij haar toe aan agent Jacowski in een onbeduidend gebouwtje in Utica en liet hij haar aan haar lot over. Geen aliens. Geen gloeiend spul. Slechts een steriel lab en zo’n miljoen archiefkasten.

Ze arriveert bij de verkoolde en rottende restanten van de boerderij en schraapt een beetje van de zijkant in een potje. Nauwgezet. Ze kan wel nauwgezet werken. Ze zal verdomme de beste controlespecialist in de Utica-ploeg worden – zo gauw ze de deksel van de pot precies zo kan draaien dat de lijntjes aansluiten bij die van de pot. Ze baant zich een weg door het hoge gras, op weg naar een grote knoestige boom, terwijl ze worstelt met de pot.

Ze zal tot op haar sterfdag zweren dat het gat uit het niets kwam. Het ene moment sjokt ze door het gras, het volgende moment verdwijnt de grond onder haar voeten en voelt ze de ziekelijke ruk van zwaartekracht in haar maag. Duisterheid, een landing, het gebrek aan lucht, een gevoel van bovenkomen. Ze hapt naar adem en hoest en panikeert even voordat ze beseft dat ze kan staan; de paniek houdt nog een paar minuten aan totdat ze beseft dat ze in een put gevallen is.

Ze is _in een put gevallen_.

Misschien ontslaan ze haar nu, denkt ze, terwijl ze omhoog staart naar de lichtkring een paar meter boven haar. Even wordt ze overspoeld door paniek en haar ademhaling klinkt meer als een snik. _Nee_ , zegt ze streng tegen zichzelf, _ophouden_. Ze kan dit. Taxeren, formuleren, handelen – net zoals de trainingsvoorschriften.

Taxeren: ze bevindt zich in een put. Betonnen muren, bedekt met drab. Water tot aan haar schouders. Het water is koud. Haar eerstvolgende check-in met Jacowski is pas om zes uur. Haar telefoon is toch allang verdronken. Definitieve taxatie: ze moet zich verdomme uit deze klereput zien te krijgen.

Formuleren: ze kan zich misschien als een aapje uit de put werken door haar benen tegen beide zijkanten van de put te zetten.

Handelen: kom op, Lewis.

Ze hijst zich overeind en weet de neuzen van haar Converse-schoenen op de muren te krijgen voordat ze onmiddellijk uitglijden op de gladde zijkant en ze weer onder water terecht komt. Ze duikt sputterend weer op, haar mond en neus vol smerig water. Ze spuugt en hoest en veegt haar natte haar uit haar gezicht. Oké, dat was vreselijk. Ze haalt kalmerend adem, zet zich schrap en bereidt zich voor op een tweede poging.

Ze probeert het nog acht keer zonder beter resultaat voordat ze beseft dat dit niet gaat werken. Nu is ze uitgeput en doet alles zeer en voelt ze een felle steek in haar enkel als ze er gewicht op probeert te rusten, dus maakt ze de erg redelijke en volwassen beslissing om te stoppen voordat ze zichzelf echt om zeep helpt. Ze heeft geen idee hoe laat het is – ze heeft om twee uur contact opgenomen met Jacowski en heeft haar auto toen aan de weg achtergelaten om te beginnen met het veldwerk. Het licht boven haar hoofd wordt donkerder en roder – het moet ergens in de namiddag zijn. Als ze haar check-in mist sturen ze een agent. Ze weten waar ze is, min of meer. Ze kan zolang wachten. Ze heeft het koud, en alles doet zeer, en ze is ook lichtelijk bang, maar ze kan zolang wachten.

\--

De lucht boven haar hoofd heeft een diepblauwe kleur gekregen als ze de stem hoort. Hij is zwak, maar hij roept haar naam, dat weet ze zeker.

‘Hier!’ schreeuwt ze opgewonden, en haar stem echoot tegen het beton. Opnieuw hoort ze haar naam, dichterbij dit keer. Ze slaat op het water en roept terug, als het meest vreselijke spelletje Marco Polo dat ze ooit gespeeld heeft.

Plotseling verschijnt er een gestalte bovenaan de put, omringd door licht. Breedgeschouderd, mannelijk. ‘Agent Lewis?’

Ze gaat niet huilen, vertelt ze zichzelf streng. ‘Hoi, oh mijn god, hoi, ik ben hier.’

‘Ben je gewond?’ vraagt Mysterieuze Redder. Hij klinkt vriendelijk, met een gezonde mengeling van kalmerend en bezorgd in zijn stem. Het is de perfecte combinatie om haar paniek te sussen – en de gêne naar binnen te laten stromen.

‘Ik heb een nagel gebroken,’ antwoordt ze, met een wrange glimlach. Oké, ze is ook ietwat gehavend, en haar laatste poging tot het klimmen van de muur heeft misschien haar enkel verdraaid, maar ze is niet _ernstig_ gewond, en de andere agenten zullen al genoeg te lachen hebben, dus ja.

Er echoot een geamuseerde snuif naar beneden. ‘Oké, ik ga je hieruit halen. Heb je een touw in je auto?’

Maakt hij een grapje? Ze heeft een volledig einde-van-de-wereld-zombie-pakket in haar auto: voedsel, water, fakkels, EHBO-doos, thermo-dekens, het grootste mes dat je legaal mag hebben – allemaal standaard SHIELD-uitrusting. Goed, misschien neemt hij aan dat als ze dom genoeg is om in een put te vallen, ze ook dom genoeg is om met haar overlevingsuitrusting te kloten. Maar hij hoeft niet die hele weg terug te lopen, beseft ze. Haar veldrugzak bevat een vijftien-meter-lang nylon koord. Ze schudt haar doorweekte rugzak van haar schouders en vist het koord eruit. ‘Ta-da.’

‘Ah, mooi,’ zegt de man. ‘Kun je hem naar boven gooien, agent Lewis?’

Het kost hen vier pogingen en een werkelijk fantastische graai van de agent bovenaan de put, maar uiteindelijk weten ze het koord bij hem te krijgen. Ze kan hem ermee zien prutsen in het schemerlicht; het wordt beneden echt donker en ze wil naar huis en warm douchen en zich omkleden en soep drinken en het hier nooit meer over hebben. ‘Hé,’ roept ze, terwijl ze haar armen om zich heen slaat voor warmte. ‘Hoe heet je? Jij komt niet uit Utica.’

‘Steve,’ zegt de man. ‘Ik was het dichtst bij toen je baas een bericht rondstuurde dat je misschien vermist was. Hier.’

Hij laat het einde van het touw zakken, compleet met lus en knoop. Ze reikt naar boven en grijpt het. De lus is veel te klein om om haar middel te gaan, dus ze neemt aan dat hij voor haar voet bedoeld is. Ze grimast bij het idee dat ze haar gewicht lang genoeg op haar slechte enkel zal moeten rusten om haar andere voet in de lus te krijgen. Nou ja, het is haar eigen schuld voor die stomme gebroken-nagel-opmerking.

Ze spettert een poosje rond in een poging de lus om haar voet te krijgen en ja, het doet zeer, maar het lukt. Ze trekt aan het touw en Steve roept: ‘Klaar?’

‘Ja, alleen – ben je van plan om me hier gewoon zo uit te trekken?’ Er zijn geen extra mannen, geen katrollen, zelfs geen contactpunt tussen haar en Steve. Hij staat gewoon aan de rand, met het touw om zijn onderarm gewikkeld. Het lijkt geen bijzonder goed plan, maar hé, zij is degene die in een put viel, dus wat weet zij nou.

Er klinkt een wrange lach van boven haar. ‘Maak je geen zorgen. Ik ben redelijk sterk.’

De eerste ruk aan het touw trekt haar half uit het water en zorgt voor een regen van stukjes zand. Darcy buigt haar hoofd om te voorkomen dat het in haar ogen komt terwijl hij opnieuw trekt, en nu hangt ze in de lucht. Hij blijft trekken en elke beweging brengt haar een schokkend stuk omhoog, en hij wikkelt het overschot aan touw om zijn arm. Als ze ongeveer halverwege de put is gromt hij en verplaatst zich.

‘Gaat het?’ vraagt ze nerveus, terwijl ze tegen de slijmerige putwand botst. Ze klampt zich zo stevig vast aan het nylonkoord dat haar vingers wit zijn.

‘Prima,’ zegt hij, en ze moet hem nageven dat hij niet eens buiten adem klinkt. ‘Even een goede plek vinden. Hou goed vast.’

Ze kijkt toe hoe hij dichter naar de rand van de put schuifelt en een goede plaats voor zijn voeten vindt. Die beweging zorgt ervoor dat ze een stukje naar beneden zakt en de mouw van haar sweater strijkt langs het slijm. Ze gaat dit ding verbranden, dat zweert ze. ‘Oké,’ zegt Steve, en ze zet zich schrap voor de ruk naar boven.

Dan stort ze naar beneden in een regen van modderklonten en betongruis. Ze weet niet eens wat er gebeurd is als ze het water weer raakt, maar dan voelt ze een enorm gewicht boven op zich drukken, wat haar naar beneden drukt en onder water gevangen houdt. Er stoot iets scherps en zwaars in haar maag en alle lucht schiet in één enorme bel uit haar longen. Ze is verlamd door verwarring en shock en pijn en haar enige gedacht is dat ze geen adem kan halen, ze kan geen _ademhalen_.

Ze probeert zich te verplaatsen, zich om te draaien, maar overal zit iets in de weg; beton of slib of iemands ledematen. Ze weet niet meer waar de oppervlakte is en alles is zo dichtbij dat ze zich niet los kan schoppen om hem te vinden. Ze panikeert, functioneert op de laatste zuurstof in haar bloedbaan, maar dan voelt ze grijpende handen die haar kleren te pakken krijgen en haar naar boven trekken. Steve houdt haar boven water, zijn gezicht wazig. Haar borstkas trekt samen terwijl ze probeert adem te halen, maar het werkt niet. Ze slaat zwak op zijn armen en spettert water in zijn richting. Ze kan niet, ze kan niet –

‘Rustig,’ bevalt hij, en de vriendelijke toon is omgeslagen in iets dieper en serieuzer. Het is een _kop dicht en luisteren_ -stem, en ze houdt instinctief op met spartelen. ‘Oké, goed. Niets aan de hand. Blijf rustig, agent Lewis.’

Hij heeft haar tegen de muur van de put gedrukt, half uit het water, met zijn handen op haar schouders en zijn knie tussen haar dijen gedrukt, en heel even is haar enige gedachte dat ze hier gaat sterven, dat ze zal stikken. Haar zicht is gevuld met grijze en neonkleurige vlekken, maar zijn duimen wrijven warme cirkels over het doorweekte katoen van haar sweater en ze herinnert zich dat ze _rustig moet blijven_. Er volgt een onmogelijk lange, hele enge minuut die gevuld is met het geluid van haar hartslag die kalmeert in haar oren, en dan springt er met een gesis iets vrij in haar borstkas en vullen haar longen zich weer met lucht.

Ze hapt twee, drie keer naar adem. Dan, omdat ze een idioot is en een vreselijke dag heeft, verandert haar vierde ademhaling in een snik en barst ze in tranen uit. Haar keel doet zeer, haar enkel doet zeer, haar hoofd doet zeer, ze heeft het koud en ze is nat en pruimachtig en nu zitten ze hier _allebei_ beneden, en ze voelt zich zo stom en nu moet ze voor de rest van haar leven naar Jacowski en zijn stomme preken luisteren en dat is allemaal alleen maar als ze hier niet gewoon voor eeuwig vast zit zoals dat meisje uit _The Ring_ en oh god, oh god –

Steve maakt paniekerige, hulpeloze geluiden naast haar, al zijn zelfverzekerdheid verdwenen, en dat zorgt er alleen nog maar voor dat ze harder huilt. Plotseling wordt ze naar voren getrokken en slaat hij zijn armen om haar heen, een grote hand tegen haar hoofd en de andere warm tegen haar onderrug. ‘Hé,’ zegt hij onzeker. ‘’t is oké, het gaat goed. De lucht werd even uit je geslagen, dat is alles.’

Langzaam weet ze weer te bedaren en haar gesnik maakt plaats voor lichte hikjes. ‘Oh mijn god,’ zegt ze uiteindelijk, terwijl ze zich van hem wegdrukt. ‘Het spijt me zo. Ik stortte volledig in.’ Ze wrijft met de natte mouw van haar sweater over haar gezicht en voelt haar gezicht weer trillen voordat ze het in weet te houden.

‘Gaat het?’ vraagt Steve behoedzaam.

Ze knikt, en haar kin raakt het water als ze haar hoofd buigt. Steve knikt terug en steekt dan een vinger op. Dan verdwijnt hij plotseling onder water, maar ze kan hem voelen, warme strelingen langs haar benen terwijl hij zich omdraait. Ze blijft stilstaan en probeert zichzelf ervan te overtuigen dat dit niet het vreemdste is dat haar ooit is overkomen, maar dat is zeker weten een leugen. Na ongeveer een minuut duikt hij opnieuw op, maar deze keer heeft hij iets in zijn hand. Haar bril – ze had niet eens bewust beseft dat die kwijt was, maar hij moest in de tweede val van haar gezicht geslagen zijn. Ze neemt hem dankbaar aan en schudt de druppels er zo goed als ze kan vanaf voordat ze hem op haar gezicht zet. Steve heeft een oprechte, hoopvolle blik op zijn gezicht. Ze knikt hem nogmaals toe en schenkt hem een beverige glimlach. ‘Bedankt.’

‘Sorry dat ik bovenop je terecht kwam.’

‘Sorry dat ik in een put viel en dat je hierheen moest komen.’

Steve lacht. ‘Sorry dat ik je niet naar behoren gered heb.’

‘Nogmaals, sorry dat ik überhaupt in die put gevallen ben.’

Hij trekt een dood-uitziende mobiel uit een plaats waar van ze aanneemt dat het een broekzak is en staart er somber naar voordat hij zijn hoofd schud en het koord op begint te rollen dat nog om zijn onderarm hangt. ‘Het was mijn schuld dat ik dichter naar de rand toekwam. Ik had niet beseft dat het beton zo onstabiel was. Teveel druk toen ik je omhoog probeerde te trekken en toen zakte alles gewoon in elkaar. Maar ik ga ons hier nog steeds uithalen, maak je geen zorgen, agent Lewis.’

‘Darcy.’

‘Pardon?’

Ze trekt een gezicht in het kleine beetje schemerlicht dat er nog is. ‘Noem me maar Darcy, oké? Ik ben geen agent. Ik bedoel, technisch gezien is dat mijn titel – Darcy Lewis, Level 1 Agent, Utica – maar ik ben geen _agent_ agent. Ik ben een “ _haal even koffie voor ons_ ” agent en een “ _wij hebben geen zin in dit veldrapport dus we sturen jou_ ” agent. Dus noem me Darcy, alsjeblieft?’

Hij is even stil en dan trekt een van zijn mondhoeken omhoog. Het is een charmante glimlach en ze glimlacht terug zonder die beslissing ook maar bewust te maken. Hij steekt zijn hand uit boven het wateroppervlak. ‘Darcy. Steve Rogers.’

Ze heeft haar hand al uitgestrekt als de naam doordringt. Ze verstijft volledig en zijn wenkbrauwen fronsen bezorgd. Ze schraapt haar keel. ‘Even ter controle, je bent niet Captain America, toch?’

Hij straalt zoveel ongemakkelijkheid uit dat ze het bijna kan proeven. ‘Eigenlijk, eh.’

Oké, denkt ze, in een zen-achtige staat van kalmte. Tijdens deze zielige opdracht heeft ze het niet alleen voor elkaar gekregen om in een put te vallen, maar ze heeft ook nog eens Captain America – levende legende, supersoldaat, level 7 SHIELD consultant, en Avenger – met zich meegesleurd.

Dat betekent twee dingen:

1) _Captain America weet nu wie ze is en vindt haar een idioot_ , en

2)  _SHIELD zal haar waarschijnlijk voor straf laten verdwijnen (waarschijnlijk door haar in een andere, nog diepere put te gooien en te doen alsof ze nooit bestaan heeft)_.

‘Let maar niet op mij,’ zegt ze zwakjes. ‘Ik ga mezelf even verdrinken nu.’

‘Wat? Nee!’ Steve – _Captain America_ – grijpt haar bij de schouders en houdt haar boven water.

‘Ik heb gewoon een hele slechte dag,’ mompelt ze. ‘Een hele slechte dag.’

‘We zijn hier zo uit,’ zegt hij vlug, om vervolgens het touw over zijn schouder te werpen en zijn armen uit te strekken om de muren te testen. Het ziet eruit alsof hij van plan is om eruit te klimmen zoals zij ook geprobeerd heeft. Hem zou het waarschijnlijk ook lukken, omdat hij Captain America is en niet, nou ja, haar. Ze zendt hem een zwakke dubbele duimen omhoog en hij werpt een blik op de lichtcirkel die steeds donkerder wordt voordat hij springt.

En verdomme, dat is indrukwekkend. Hij springt bijna twee meter omhoog, inclusief de anderhalve meter water die hij nog uit moest. Hij spreidt zijn voeten en heel even lijkt het alsof hij de positie goed heeft. Dan glijden zijn laarzen uit op de smurrie op de muren en Darcy slaakt een kreet als hij bijna _weer_ op haar terecht komt.

Ze kijkt een keer of twaalf toe hoe hij dit herhaalt voordat hij tot dezelfde conclusie komt als zij: de algen (of smurrie of slijm of wat het ook is) zorgen ervoor dan het gladde beton niet te beklimmen is. Hij hijgt lichtjes als hij voor het laatst naar beneden glijdt, waarbij zijn voeten en handen lange sporen achterlaten in het slijm. Hij zucht geïrriteerd als hij het water raakt. De luchtcirkel boven hen is nu diep donkerblauw; het is nu officieel nacht. Het is pikkedonker hier beneden; het licht van de sterren reikt niet zover naar beneden. De enige manier waarop ze weet dat Steve daadwerkelijk naast haar staat is door het feit dat hij ademhaalt en door het water dat zacht om zijn lichaam klotst.

‘Je hebt zeker geen grijphaak of zo, of wel?’ vraagt hij.

Zou dat niet fijn zijn. ‘Hoort niet bij de standaarduitrusting,’ deelt ze mee. Dan, opnieuw: ‘Het spijt me.’

Hij ademt uit. ‘Nee, het spijt mij. Het was de bedoeling dat ik je zou helpen.’

Ze slaat haar armen om zich heen in een poging om wat warmte te bewaren. Ze zit al minstens drie uur hier beneden; ze heeft het ijskoud. De uiteinden van haar ledematen doen zelfs echt pijn. ‘Hoe komt het dat ik jou als reddingsteam heb gekregen, eigenlijk?’

‘Radio…ding,’ zegt hij, ietwat verlegen. ‘Ik weet eigenlijk niet helemaal zeker of het wel een radio is. Hij is van SHIELD, maar Tony heeft hem voor me gefikst. Hij ontvangt meldingen op de zekere SHIELD-frequenties.’

Hier denkt ze even over na, zodra ze klaar is met vreselijk raar kijken omdat hij het waarschijnlijk heeft over Tony _Stark_. ‘Dus net als zo’n meldingssysteem van de politie.’

Ze hoort water klotsen en ze neemt aan dat hij zich naar haar omgedraaid heeft. ‘Zoiets zei Tony ook, ja. Ik vind het fijn om te weten wat er speelt; zorgt ervoor dat ik niet gek word. Ik hoorde dat een agent een check-in gemist had in de buurt van Berne, en ik dacht dat ik wel even kon gaan kijken omdat ik toch net uit Albany kwam voor een afspraak met de gouverneur.’

Darcy knikt, hoewel ze betwijfelt of hij het kan zien. Natuurlijk zou Jacowski gewoon een luie melding rondsturen over haar vermiste status in plaats van daadwerkelijk iemand _haar kant op te sturen_ , en natuurlijk werd die melding beantwoord door Captain America. Want nou ja, wat moet die man anders doen als hij niet bezig is met de wereld redden? Dit heeft echter ook een positieve kant, aangezien SHIELD _hem_ in ieder geval niet in een verlaten put zou laten wegrotten, en dit zegt ze tegen hem.

Steve snuift. ‘Ze zouden jou hier ook niet achterlaten.’

‘Betwijfelbaar. Ze hebben me al in Utica weggestopt, en dat was _voordat_ ik veranderde in Kleine Timmie.’

Ze bespeurt een moment van aarzeling en dan zegt hij: ‘Hoe dan ook. Ze zullen vast snel komen.’

Het is even stil. Ze weet niet goed hoe lang; boven hen is de lucht nu fluweelzwart en sprankelend van de sterren. Elk geluid echoot luid in de betonnen buis en ze is zich oncomfortabel bewust van haar eigen ademhaling. Van alle ongemakkelijke momenten in haar leven was dit, gevangen zitten in een put met Captain America, zeker weten het ergste. Het zou het perfecte moment zijn voor een potje duimworstelen om de ongemakkelijkheid wat te verminderen, ware het niet dat ze haar handen niet eens onder haar armen weg durft te halen uit angst dat ze zwart zullen worden en eraf zullen vallen van de kou.

Overdreven dramatisch? Misschien. Ze zal er nog eens naar kijken als het niet langer voelt alsof ze op het randje staat van een hypothermische dood.

‘Gaat het wel?’ vraagt Steve iets later.

‘Jup,’ antwoordt ze met opeengeklemde kaken.

‘Ik dacht alleen – ’ zegt hij en ze vraagt zich af of hij haar op de een of andere manier kan horen of voelen trillen. Er klinkt het geluid van bewegend water en dan voelt ze een hand op haar lichaam. ‘Je bent ijskoud,’ stelt hij. Hij klinkt vermanend en schuldig, om de een of andere reden. Voordat ze kan reageren trekt hij haar naar zich toe en slaat enorme armen om haar heen, en dan rust haar wang tegen zijn borst. Zijn huid is eerst koud, maar het duurt niet lang voordat ze de warmte door de natte stof van zijn shirt heen kan voelen. Ondanks het feit dat ze zichzelf streng vertelt dat ze zich cool moet houden wikkelt ze haar lichaam als een octopus om hem heen zodra ze beseft dat hij haar warmte kan geven. Hij is net een lange, waarschijnlijk-vaderlandslievende kachel.

‘Oh mijn god,’ mompelt ze gelukzalig tegen zijn schouder.

‘Je had iets moeten zeggen.’ Zijn toon klinkt onmiskenbaar gefrustreerd. ‘In plaats van lijden omdat je denkt dat dit op de een of andere manier jouw schuld is.’

Ze knippert met haar ogen. Onder welke steen heeft hij geleefd dit afgelopen uur? ‘Eh, het is mijn schuld.’

Zijn armen slaan nog dichter om haar heen en zijn stem is scherp en diep en echoot van de betonnen muren. ‘Nee, dat is het niet. Het was een ongeluk.’ Ze heeft hier een opmerking voor, dat heeft ze echt, maar haar gedachten worden onderbroken als hij onverwacht doorgaat, zachter dan daarvoor. ‘Soms gebeuren er dingen, dingen die we niet kunnen plannen. Dingen die we niet kunnen tegenhouden. En dat moeten we accepteren. We moeten accepteren dat er niets is wat we hadden kunnen doen.’

Zijn hart bonst onder haar wang, vlug en luid. Na een poosje slikt ze en zegt: ‘Dat ging niet echt over mij, of wel.’

Steve geeft geen antwoord. Hij buigt enkel zijn hoofd zodat het vlak naast het hare rust en haalt langzaam adem. Ze weet eigenlijk helemaal niet veel over hem. Alleen dat hij chronologisch gezien oud genoeg is om haar overgrootvader te zijn en dat het, voor hem, vorig jaar nog 1945 was. Basis level 1 SHIELD dossierdingen. Ze weet niet wie of wat zijn ongelukken waren. Het zit er echter dik in dat ze een stuk erger waren dan in een put vallen op een bekende locatie tijdens een opdracht voor mensen die gewend waren zoekteams uit te zenden. Ze legt een hand op zijn achterhoofd en laat haar duim door zijn natte haar glijden. Ze draait zich iets om, net genoeg om haar lippen tegen zijn oor te drukken. ‘Hé, Cap, het komt wel goed.’

Hij verstijft en krimpt dan lichtjes in elkaar. ‘Sorry,’ mompelt hij, en probeert dan bij haar weg te draaien, zijn hoofd nog steeds gebogen.

‘Hé, ho eens, waar denk jij dat je naartoe gaat?’ Ze klampt zich nog dichter aan hem vast om te voorkomen dat hij haar van zich afschudt. Kennelijk faalt ze dramatisch in troosten, maar ze kan het moment niet zo laten eindigen. Ze heeft een zwak voor verdrietige mensen en is altijd bereid om de dame-in-nood te spelen. ‘Ik sterf hier van de kou, Steve. Jij bent mijn enige hoop op overleving vannacht.’

Hij lacht, een droog geluid waaruit blijkt dat hij haar bedoeling erdoorheen kan zien, maar hij moet het eens wagen om haar erop te wijzen nu haar lichaamstemperatuur letterlijk zo’n vijf graden gedaald is.

\--

Ze blijven nog een poosje met elkaar verstrengeld, ogenschijnlijk voor de warmte, voordat het gerommel van motors de nacht verstoort als een zwerm boze insecten. Ze krijgen nauwelijks de tijd om op te kijken voordat er een spotlicht recht op hen neerschijnt. Darcy slaakt een kreet bij de plotselinge, brandende pijn van de 2000 watt die de put binnenspoelt; ze heeft nog geluk dat ze er niet recht inkeek. Wat proberen ze in godsnaam te doen, hen te verblinden?

‘Awh, Cap,’ echoot een stem van boven hen, toegeeflijk en misschien lichtelijk geamuseerd. Steve trekt een gezicht.

Het blijkt dat als Captain America verdwijnt, dat zorgt voor paniek. Het blijkt dat als Captain America verdwijnt terwijl hij op zoek is naar een vermiste agent op een bekend actief terrein, dat zorgt voor _enorme paniek_. Darcy wordt uit een gat in de grond getild om erachter te komen dat ze omringd zijn door een volledig tactisch SHIELD-team, geleid door zowel Hawkeye als Black Widow en georganiseerd vanuit de Helicarrier door adjunct-directrice Hill zelf. Overal staan vreemde gloeiende wapens; boven hun hoofden zoemt een halfverborgen Quinjet. Deze reddingsactie moet meer dan een miljoen dollars hebben gekocht – en dat allemaal omdat zij in een put viel.

Ze heeft zich nog _nooit_ zo geschaamd.

De SHIELD-medicus die haar ontdoet van haar natte kleren, haar in thermokleren wikkelt, haar verzwikte enkel intapet en uiteindelijk een elektrische deken om haar schouders slaat houdt haar gezicht zorgvuldig neutraal, maar Darcy is er vrij zeker van dat ze haar enorm veroordeelt. Ze krijgt lang de tijd om na te denken over wat ze gedaan heeft terwijl de Quinjet hen naar de Helicarrier brengt; er werd haar verteld dat een andere agent haar auto voor haar naar Utica zou brengen.

Onderweg leert ze allerlei plezierige dingen. Zoals het feit dat Hawkeye weet wie ze is (angstaanjagend), hoe Steves gezicht eruit ziet als hij het geplaag zat is (nog angstaanjagender), en dat ze in haar eentje verslag zal moeten geven als ze de Helicarrier bereiken (het meest angstaanjagend). Het beste deel van dit alles is dat ze tegenover Black Widow mag zitten, die het grootste gedeelte van de reis met haar benen over elkaar een rapport op een datapad aan het typen is. Het deel van Darcy dat stiekem nog twaalf jaar oud is wil haar zijn met Halloween. Maar goed, het deel van Darcy dat een vochtige, waarschijnlijk stinkende drieëntwintigjarige is herinnert zich dat _Black Widow werd opgeroepen voor een noodgeval dat Darcy Lewis, Meisje in Put bleek te zijn._ Het universum is wreed.

Steve blijft de hele rit naast haar zitten en hun benen raken elkaar bijna-maar-net-niet-helemaal aan. Hij kijkt boos door al het geplaag, ja, maar hij gaat nooit ergens anders zitten of geeft haar de schuld, en door haar waas van beschaamdheid en uitputting heen is ze hem belachelijk dankbaar. Het laatste wat ze van hem ziet is dat hij wordt meegevoerd naar de brug. Ze wilde hem echt nog een laatste keer bedanken dat hij het _geprobeerd_ heeft, maar zodra ze landen worden ze omringd door SHIELD-personeel. Ze wordt onmiddellijk meegevoerd naar de krochten van het schip voor haar verslag.

Tegen de tijd dat ze haar eindelijk laten gaan – blijkbaar duren verslagen een stuk langer als er een Avenger bij betrokken is – komt de zon op achter de stuurboordramen. Haar haar pluist, er zit nog smurrie onder haar vingernagels en ze loopt op blote voeten omdat haar schoenen bij haar burgerkleren gegooid zijn, allemaal ingepakt in de sluitzak die ze haar hadden gegeven. Het verslag was ongelooflijk nutteloos; ze wilden weten hoe ze in de put terecht was gekomen, hoeveel tijd verstreken was, of ze een poging gedaan had te ontsnappen, en wat zij en Steve tegen elkaar gezegd hadden (bij dit laatste had ze misschien enige treurige momenten weggelaten, oeps), maar ze gaven haar geen enkele indicatie van wat haar lot zou zijn. Ze hoopt deels dat ze haar zullen ontslaan, zodat ze weer een twintiger kan zijn met een poli-sci-diploma en zonder waardevolle vaardigheden. Een ander deel van haar (het deel wat zij altijd graag Domme Darcy noemt) hoopt echt dat ze haar nog een kans zullen geven zodat ze kan bewijzen dat ze het niet _altijd_ verkloot. Dat moet het Stockholmsyndroom zijn.

Als ze de hangaar bereikt staat al haar bagage op haar te wachten. Alles. Het is alsof iemand haar appartement bezocht heeft en alles leeggehaald heeft – wat waarschijnlijk _precies_ is wat er gebeurd is, nu ze erover nadenkt. Ze gaat niet naar huis, dus. Daar zou ze waarschijnlijk iets bezorgder over moeten zijn, maar ze is nu al vierentwintig uur wakker en ze heeft een groot deel van de dag hiervoor tot aan haar nek in het water doorgebracht. Dat geeft alles nogal een ander perspectief. Daarom knikt ze even naar de stapel bagage en waszakken, stapt aan boord van het wachtende vliegtuig, en valt dan onmiddellijk in slaap.

\--

Uiteindelijk ziet ze Utica nooit meer terug. Kennelijk werd Jacowski’s status ingetrokken omdat hij gezorgd had voor een situatie waarin Captain America in een put viel. Alle archiefkasten werden verplaatst naar Albany en het gebouw werd verhuurd aan een beeldontwerpbedrijf. Zij krijgt een appartement in Midtown toebedeeld, dat fucking _klein_ is, maar ook veel te duur voor haar salaris. Haar baan heeft niets meer te maken met putten, deelt haar nieuwe opzichter haar mee met een indrukwekkend neutraal gezicht. Ze zweert dat ze agenten met hogere levels trainen in de kunst van de droogheid.

Nu “observeert” ze. Ze mag bij een receptionistenbalie zitten in de neplobby van een SHIELD-gebouw en irritant en onbehulpzaam doen totdat onbevoegde bezoekers en bellers weggaan. Ze vindt het _geweldig_. Ze krijgt drie beveiligingscamera’s, twee tasers en een paniekknop om gewapende cipiers op te roepen (ook krijgt ze de nieuwe standaard SHIELD-mobiel, die waterdicht is en het meest gestoord krachtige netwerk heeft dat ze ooit heeft gezien). Het blijkt dat ze ook zeer getalenteerd is in ervoor zorgen dat mensen rechtsomkeert maken. Agent Kramer dient zelfs een verzoek in om haar naar Level 2 te promoveren, en het is enkel tijdens het cocktailuurtje op donderdagavond dat ze door collega’s gevraagd wordt of het _echt waar_ is dat ze Captain America in een put heeft laten vallen.

Dus nou ja, alles bij elkaar? Het ziet er goed uit voor Darcy.

Twee maanden later is ze meer tevreden met haar baan dan ooit. Ze weet nog steeds niet zo goed hoe ze “gestraft” wordt voor haar fouten door iets te mogen doen waar ze goed in is, maar wat doe je eraan? SHIELD is ondoorgrondelijk.

Ze scrolt door Foodgawker, op zoek naar ideeën voor het avondeten, als ze de voordeuren met een gesis open hoort glijden. Ze kijkt niet op van haar scherm; als het een agent is zal die gewoon inchecken, en als het een burger is is haar eerste stap hen een onwelkom gevoel bezorgen. Ze klikt op een link naar “de perfecte fettuccine alfredo” en onderdrukt een kreun van verlangen bij het zien van de enorme, prachtige voedselfoto’s. Pasta, pasta, haar enige ware liefde –

‘Hoi,’ zegt iemand aan de andere kant van de balie, en Darcy voegt het recept rustig toe aan haar favorieten voordat ze opkijkt naar… Captain America.

Ze piept en slaat de muis bijna van haar bureau in haar haast om het scherm weg te klikken. Zijn wenkbrauwen zijn ongeveer omhooggekropen tot aan zijn haar tegen de tijd dat ze zich herpakt heeft. ‘Hou op,’ zegt ze, om dan in elkaar te krimpen en het opnieuw te proberen met een: ‘Hallo, Captain Rogers, hoe kan ik u helpen?’

‘Ik heb om half vier een afspraak met agent Agyeman?’ antwoordt hij en vraagt hij haar dit of deelt hij dit mee? Darcy staart hem net lang genoeg aan dat het als raar zou kunnen worden gezien voordat haar brein weer activeert en haar arm uitschiet om naar de liften te wijzen. Hij volgt haar beweging en kijkt haar dan vragend aan.

‘Vijfde verdieping,’ zegt ze en hij knikt, checkt in, en loopt dan richting de liften. Ze blijft volkomen stil zitten totdat hij in een lift stapt en de deuren dicht glijden, en laat dan haar hoofd op haar bureau vallen. Ze heeft ooit een uur doorgebracht met haar lichaam stevig aan het zijne vastgeklampt. Ze vraagt zich af of dat alles meer of minder ongemakkelijk hoort te maken. Oh shit, beseft ze met een golf van paniek, hij heeft haar afschuwelijke huilgezicht gezien. En ze durft er alles om te verwedden dat Tony Stark hem _wekenlang_ gepest heeft hiermee. En ze heeft hem net “Captain Rogers” genoemd. Oké, besluit ze, haar wang nog steeds tegen het marmer gedrukt, ze gaat haar oortjes indoen en hem gewoon even cool toeknikken als hij weggaat. Dat zal het voor hen allebei iets makkelijker te maken.

Het is een goed plan. Het is zelfs zo’n goed plan dat het automatisch gedoemd is te mislukken. Ze schenkt hem een cool “kijk mij nou eens aan het werk zijn, ik heb het zo druk”-knikje als hij een uur later langs haar heen loopt, maar in plaats van dat hij de bro-code volgt zoals hij hoort te doen, draait hij zich om om opnieuw voor haar balie tot stilstand te komen. Met tegenzin trekt ze een oortje uit haar oor.

‘Hoi,’ zegt ze.

‘Ik wist niet dat je overgeplaatst was naar New York, Darcy. Ik hoorde dat Utica gesloten was, maar niemand heeft me verteld wat er met jou gebeurd was,’ zegt hij, en oh god, hij gaat vriendelijk doen. Hij gaat vriendelijk doen tegen het meisje wiens dikke kont hem een put in trok. Hij is echt een superheld. ‘Je ziet er goed uit,’ voegt hij eraan toe, en dat is misschien wel de meest geforceerde opmerking die ze hem ooit heeft horen maken.

Ze knikt langzaam, ietwat bevreemd. ‘Je bedoelt, _als je droog bent en geen smurrie in je haar hebt_ , of niet?’

Zijn ogen worden groot. ‘Nee! Ik bedoel, ja, maar ook gewoon… in het algemeen.’

Darcy voelt een blos opkruipen in haar nek. Oké, ze weet dat ze er niet al te slecht uitziet. Maar ze kan niet beslissen of dat een compliment was uit medeleven of dat Steve Rogers een poging doet tot flirten. Ze weet eigenlijk ook niet zeker wat erger is – dat hij een stapje erbovenop doet in deze ronde van _laat Darcy Lewis subtiel de schaamte voelen_ , of dat zijn smaak slecht genoeg is dat hij voor een meisje gaat dat bijna hun dood veroorzaakt heeft door hypothermie en/of verdrinken. ‘Bedankt. Niet-nat staat jou ook goed.’

‘Ik vroeg me af,’ zegt hij, lichtjes voorover rollend op de bal van zijn voeten, ‘of je mij misschien een keer een kopje koffie voor je zou laten kopen.’

Ze knippert met haar ogen. Oh. Flirten dus. ‘Waarom?’

‘Als verontschuldiging? “Sorry dat ik een elleboog in je ribben stootte” of zoiets,’ zegt hij. Hier denkt ze blijkbaar net iets te lang over na, want zijn gezichtsuitdrukking wordt ietwat wanhopig. ‘Ik ken niet zoveel mensen buiten mijn vertrouwde kring, en ik heb het idee dat we niet helemaal goed begonnen, en ik wil echt graag – ’

Soms moet je je gewoon genade geven. ‘Oké,’ onderbreekt ze. ‘Op één voorwaarde: ik betaal. Jij mag niet eerst je verontschuldigingen aanbieden.’

Hij blaast zijn adem uit en buigt zijn hoofd om zijn glimlach te verbergen. Het is werkelijk de meest innemende _verheugde_ reactie die ze ooit heeft gezien, wat gewoon niet eerlijk is. Niemand die zulke borstspieren heeft mag ook nog zulke schooljongenscharmes hebben. Avengers, man.

Ze steekt haar hand uit naar de telefoon, belt naar boven en laat daar weten dat ze haar verplichte lunchpauze nu zal nemen (even negerend dat ze twee uur geleden nog restjes heeft gegeten aan de balie tijdens het scrollen door gifs van katten). Steve knippert met zijn ogen, maar knikt wanneer ze hem vragend aankijkt. Ze had misschien eerst even met hem moeten overleggen voordat ze de baasman meedeelde dat ze even ging spijbelen, oeps. Maar goed, het werkte.

‘Kom op dan, Cap,’ zegt ze, terwijl ze onder haar stoel graaft naar haar tas. Ze gaat dit niet ongemakkelijk maken, zegt ze streng tegen zichzelf. Ze gaat koffie halen met Captain America, die die ene keer bijna volledige faalde in zijn poging om haar leven te redden, en die haar zeker weten al op haar ergst gezien heeft, en het wordt _geweldig_. ‘We kunnen hier in de straat naar –’

‘Eh,’ zegt Steve, en heel even hapert haar vastberadenheid. Dan volgt ze zijn blik.

Hij kijkt naar de telefoon op haar bureau, waar vier lijnen klaaglijk naar haar staan te knipperen, de mensen aan de andere kant gevangen in het telefoon-wachtlijn-vagevuur. Ze glimlacht sluw. Ze kiest willekeurig een lijn, drukt op de knop en zegt dan: ‘Het spijt me, meneer Reynolds is al naar huis op dit moment. Als u het later nog eens wilt proberen?’ Ze kan het geschreeuw van gemartelde zielen bijna horen als ze de hoorn weer op de haak legt. Laat die andere drie maar luisteren naar de smooth jazz remix versies van liedjes van Katy Perry die ze voor dit specifieke doel in elkaar had gezet.

‘Ik ben erg goed in mijn werk,’ laat ze Steve weten terwijl ze achteruit rolt, opstaat en haar rok gladstrijkt.

Zijn ogen schieten naar de telefoon en dan weer terug naar haar. ‘Dat geloof ik graag, agent Lewis,’ zegt hij, veel te diplomatiek om oprecht te zijn. Ze schenkt hem een blik en hij kijkt omhoog en weg van haar, een van zijn mondhoeken net iets omhooggetrokken. Zie, ze _wist_ het.

‘Bij nader inzien, betaal jij die koffie maar,’ zegt ze met een snuif, terwijl ze om de balie loopt.

Hij steekt zijn handen in zijn zakken en schenkt haar een grijns. ‘Mejuffrouw, het zou me een waar genoegen zijn.’


End file.
